


不动声色

by horseshoeforry



Series: 王族Pair [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry
Summary: 社会人迹＊网球选手越，很俗很幼稚。又名迹部先生太爱我了怎么办（。）已完结于2019.08左右。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: 王族Pair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861





	不动声色

越前走出电梯的时候，卡鲁宾第三次蹲在隔壁家门口，棕白相间的毛软在地上，眯着眼睛懒洋洋的。  
他因伤暂停职网的比赛回国之后，重回校园开始了大学生活。18岁那年拿下了澳网和法网冠军，却在美网四分之一决赛因膝盖受伤戛然而止。不甘心的越前被南次郎强行终止了比赛，直到现在已有半年的恢复期。  
租的房子据说是南次郎的朋友友情赞助，离医院和学校都很近，越前最满意的是小区有家不错的宠物店，他把卡鲁宾从美国接回来，有课的时候就寄养在宠物店里，为此被店主讹了十张自己的签名海报。  
楼盘内部的装修现代化，内部风格统一到越前几乎迷路，他再三确认猫跑错了地方后，熟练地抱起卡鲁宾，正准备起身，虚掩的门开了条缝，入眼的是一双黑棕皮鞋，越前的眼睛扑哧闪了一下，顺着整齐的西裤向上看去，一贯挑衅冷冽的笑容，和传神的凤眼和泪痣。  
越前有些尴尬地起身，抱着卡鲁宾空不出手只好笑笑。  
“Hi，”他转了转眼睛，琥珀色的大眼光影流动，聚集到迹部翘起的发丝上，似是想起了什么咧嘴一笑，眉眼间尽是张扬，“猴子山大王。”  
迹部为这久违的称呼而抽了一下嘴角，眼见越前打完招呼就要离开，一把将手里的猫粮塞给越前。  
“好久不见，小鬼。你的猫，它喜欢这个。”  
与迹部的相遇只能算重返校园微不足道的一隅，高中毕业两年后，他面对回归的学生和无法逃避的名人身份有点头疼。  
选修课上讲的是世界史，一同上课的除了新生还有硕士和博士。因为学生们的专业角度和深度五花八门，头脑风暴和思维火花的摩擦是常有的事，弥补了这些年欠缺的学生时代的竞争感。越前并不排斥这种紧张感，虽然还是一贯不爱说话，但课堂上睡觉的时间越来越少。  
这天新加入讨论组的男生一下子就盯上了越前，结结巴巴地介绍了自己是韩国的交换生，越前礼貌地打了声招呼，握完手之后强壮的汉子眼睛一红眼泪掉得稀里哗啦的。  
“我说，现在正在上课诶。”越前有些无奈。  
“啊越前君，不好意思，”男生一抹眼泪哽咽着平复了心情，不好意思地看向越前，深深地吸了口气继续说，“你国中的时候……我从你和不动峰的比赛开始关注你的，我关注你八年了，一直非常喜欢你，和你的网球……”还没说完就哭得更厉害了。  
越前比赛前的接送机和赛场上的拉拉队遇到过更狂热的粉丝，有砸向他的鲜花和礼物，也有直接扑过来尖叫的女粉丝。这个倾诉八年心声的男生，让越前稍微有点不知所措。  
他也不知说什么拒绝和安慰的话，带着些许难以察觉的歉意，“不好意思，我不喜欢男生。”  
也不喜欢女生。  
交换生居然有些害羞地低下了头，挠了挠头说道，“我们喜欢你，和你的性别没关系啦。”  
越前准备掏出笔记本的手悬在半空。  
男生自顾自地热络起来，“我看过你所有比赛的录像，越前君每场比赛的成长都很迅速啊…还有跟国中的时候比高了好多，脸还是那么精致啊…”  
“那个抹眼泪的同学，”周围的目光齐刷刷地刺过来，台上的老师边放映PPT边调侃，“上我的课，不必这么激动吧。”  
交换生重重地点了点头，脸上红一片白一片龇着牙笑着看越前。  
越前：“……”  
上完课，在自习室里待到十点越前才收拾回家。东京的街道很安静，初夏的风带着夜晚的幽香很是凉爽，街上的行人稀疏零落，路边有趴着的小狗，呼哧呼哧地喘气，越前没忍住多看了两眼，走走停停到小区门口已经十点半。  
他看到手机里有个未接来电，是国外打来的，以为是骚扰电话就没注意。转眼已经到了宠物店。  
”越前君，”宠物店主的脸色不太好，小心翼翼地把卡鲁宾递给越前，“卡鲁宾今天都没吃东西呢，喂什么都不吃啊。”  
越前把头转向卡鲁宾，用手碰了碰它的耳朵，“可以帮它检查一下吗？”  
店主这下笑了，揉着它肉乎乎的脸颊，“越前君放心，它很健康，我猜……它可能是想你了。”  
越前道过谢，心情变得好起来。回家盛了新买的鱼干就开始逗它。卡鲁宾把爪子糊在鱼干上，却迟迟没有下嘴，拿着鱼干安抚，还是纹丝不动。他失了逗猫的兴致，洗漱完就盯着窗外的夜景发呆。疗养院的恢复训练安排妥当，入学的事情也顺利，只是…自己好像很久没有私下打网球了。  
这样的情况持续了三天。卡鲁宾恹恹的，抱起来轻了不少。越前皱着眉，和店主面面相觑。  
“怎么办啊，”店主看着这只可爱的喜马拉雅猫犯了难，不由得有些难过，“迹部先生在的时候它一直胃口很好的啊。”  
越前的不解地问道：“你说猴……迹部，迹部先生？”  
店主点了点头，眼睛里散发着光芒，“越前君不在的时候，迹部先生就会亲自喂它，”说着用手撑住了脸颊，“迹部先生喂它的时候好温柔哦，就连猫粮也是顶级的耶，我养了这么多年猫咪还没吃过这么可口的猫粮……”  
越前的脸色越来越难看，店主敏锐地觉察到后，笑得有些猥琐起来，话头一转，“你们是朋友，朋友对吧？”  
越前的脸彻底黑了，匆匆说了声再见就转身进了电梯。  
他提起有些不争气的卡鲁宾，翻出手机，却发现自己没有迹部的联系方式。突然想到晚上的未接来电，抱着试试的心态打了过去，电话嘟了几声就接通了。  
“越前。”迹部放下手中的稿图和铅笔，示意管家退下。  
“你好，”卡鲁宾在怀里动了下，扒拉着越前的衣袖，“迹部学长。”  
迹部笑了一下，有些意料之中的轻松，他摸着额间卷翘的刘海，身子陷入沙发里翘起脚，慢条斯理地说，“你这样叫我真是不习惯。猫粮在客厅的第二个橱柜里。”  
越前的怒意都变得尴尬了不少，“谢……谢谢。”听见那头没声了，挂掉电话。  
国中的外校学长住在对面，怎么想怎么诡异。他掏出钥匙，打开门的时候卡鲁宾从怀里一跃而起，蹲在橱柜喵喵喵地叫着。越前取了猫粮，看着卡鲁宾垂涎欲滴的肥脸，突然生出一种被背叛的错觉。回到家听到门咚地一下关紧，才隐隐发现有什么不对劲。  
开迹部家门的时候，用的也是这把钥匙。  
越前意识到事情有点危险。  
他联系了南次郎，对方支支吾吾了半天。  
迹部似乎也是知情的，只是想到和迹部周旋他就头疼。  
他犹豫着走进了宠物店，店主喜笑颜开跟他打招呼，“越前君，早上好呀。”  
“不好意思，我想问一下，”他顿了顿，不知道该如何措辞，“请问小区里住户的钥匙，由业主自己配置？”  
“当然啦，而且我们小区的安保和环境在东京都是数一数二的。”  
“安全性很有保障哦。”  
越前觉得没有表达清楚，“两户不同的业主会用同一把钥匙吗？”  
店主摇了摇头，“不会哦~除非是同一户业主，或者是关系亲密到……”  
她难以置信地捂住了嘴，“你和迹部君同居了对吧？”  
“Oh My God，原来卡鲁宾小可爱是爱的结晶……”  
越前脸都红了，“不是。”  
这件事情真的不能再问下去了，反正自己也不吃亏啊。  
越前转身直接走了。  
店主摸着下巴，她记得迹部和越前是同一天搬进来的，越前上学迹部就照料卡鲁宾，两个人用同一把钥匙，没问题啊。  
越前回国后收到了不少问候。  
自国中毕业全家搬迁去美国，他很少和日本的同学联系了；曾经在网球场上共同奋斗和举起奖杯的学长，都化作通讯录里流水的符号。去美国后倒是意外在医院里遇见凯宾史密斯。国三时他真正为身高问题头疼起来，伦子带着他频繁往医院跑，和有着同样烦恼的凯宾你嘲我讽地吵个不停，最后结为长高小分队，多年来成果显著，两人对此也颇为得意。  
电话那头带着明显的怒意，越前不得不把电话拿远一些。隔着遥远的大洋和酒吧里摇曳的杯盏碰撞声，凯宾的声音穿透力十足，“越前龙马！！你回日本上学了怎么也没告诉我……喂……喂？？话说你怎么不直接申请美国的学校？”  
入学的事情是交给伦子和南次郎办的，越前很少过问，“臭老头找了日本的疗养院，学校也不是我找的。”  
凯宾那边信号不好，越前和他闲聊了几句就挂了。  
然后是青学的大石，声音很亲切：“有时间大家聚一聚啊，越前。”  
越前看着通讯录里稀疏的联系人，应了声好。  
手冢冷淡的声音中带着关切：“五年没回来了吧，好好养伤。”  
越前：“谢谢部长。”  
最后一通问候是个陌生的号码，那边说了声越前你好之后，越前的大脑在宕机边缘徘徊，这个声音……没听过啊。对方的声音冷了许多，“越前我是冰帝的日吉若，国中比赛过的。”  
越前的记忆很模糊了，还是说了声学长好。  
电话那边很吵，很多人哄笑声很高亢，日吉的声线混在里边听不清楚，“他还记得我……我赢了，说好的甜点自助……输了的人请自觉……”还没讲完电话就被强行挂断了。  
他拿着被挂掉的电话，站在超市的冰柜前犹豫着还是拿了些冰饮，看到旁边的成堆的纯牛奶，越前感到一阵恶寒。  
返回家中时，在电梯里遇到了迹部。  
越前不是敏感的人，狭小的空间使他不得不注意到迹部身上散发的酒气。他今天没穿正装，只着一件淡紫色的衬衫和浅色牛仔裤，袖口随意地卷起。卡鲁宾探头探脑，闻了闻迹部身上的味道又把脑袋趴向越前的臂弯。  
越前觉得有些怪异，他往反方向挪了一步，打破沉默说，“迹部学长，你好。”  
迹部是真的喝醉了，眉间微微蹙起，嗓音有些沙哑，“小鬼，你只会这一句啊？”  
越前在心里默默叹了口气，“谢谢你的猫粮。”  
迹部近了一些，顺了顺卡鲁宾的毛，“它很可爱……”目光却不是看向它，笑着收回了手，闭上了眼睛，再次睁开眼睛的时候眼里全是笑意。  
“嘛，可爱的东西，值得本大爷花点心思。”  
越前不喜欢迹部身上的味道,“你喝太多了吧。”  
电梯盯地响了一声，越前如释重负地望着家门。下一秒迹部就扶住了他的肩膀，把越前往身边拉近了一些。  
这种气氛似曾相识。  
迹部把他的头抵到额下，灼热的呼吸都在发间穿梭。  
他说，“长高了嘛。”  
越前突然很想踹他。想了想还是忍住了，转过身正要开门，被迹部再次抓住了手。  
他的头靠上来，声音变得更加低沉。越前闻到了，不止酒味，还有淡淡萦绕的玫瑰香。  
他附在越前耳边，醇厚缓慢的嗓音划过耳垂。  
“晚安，龙马。”  
然后彻底失去了意识。  
越前松了口气。  
第二天起得很晚，越前本就喜欢睡懒觉，况且昨天送迹部回家后，半夜就翻来覆去睡不着。他关掉了闹钟，睡眼惺忪地眯着眼睛抓起床边的日历，今天又是去医院检查的日子。  
主治医生杉本是越前南次郎以前在职网的队友，退役下来后来了自家医院；由于在网球上经验丰富，又有专业的医学知识储备，很受职网选手欢迎。  
杉本笑眯眯地看着这个眉目间像极了南次郎的后辈，有着武士坚毅的目光，是一张尚且年轻稚嫩的脸庞。  
“旧伤复发会极大缩短职网生涯，稳妥起见，恢复到差不多时，你才可以私下自主练习。”  
越前努了努嘴，“大半年了。”  
杉本把越前的病历收起来，手开始比划，“小龙马，我记得你两三岁就开始打网球了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
他推了推眼镜，目光似回溯到越前的幼时，“年轻人啊……从记事开始就没有和网球分开过呢。这是第一次？”  
从来没有过这么长的修整期。  
“假如有一天，不能再打网球，你想过吗？”  
越前摇了摇头。网球支配了他生命绝大多数的场合，影响着他的喜怒哀乐，占据了人生每一次关键的抉择。  
过去的时光，凭着精湛的球技一直在学校和网坛很受欢迎。网球让他在球场上建立了真挚的同辈友谊，是青涩时光里珍贵纯粹的回忆。  
杉本说，“龙马，这样很好。但总有一天，你会打不了球。”  
越前有点难受。  
他离开医院的时候，顺手拿起了问诊台的报纸。这里会收录世界最新的网球比赛和选手排名记录的新闻，刚来医院的时候，上边的报道关于自己受伤退赛的篇幅铺天盖地，后消息逐渐淡去，网坛一些新星也占据了报纸的版面。今天则是关于网球的经济板块报道。  
“迹部财团有意收购Kooyong Lawn Tennis Club，双方洽谈程序正在进行中。”  
是他待了6年的俱乐部。  
他有种生活被侵入的感觉。是很陌生的体验。  
一辆车开到身前摇下了车窗，露出迹部的脸。  
越前这下真的不舒服了。  
迹部倒是看起来很是惬意，心情似乎不错。  
“你来复健？”  
越前有点赌气，“不是。路过而已。”  
迹部笑得有些玩味，拿起手里的报纸，上边印着和越前手里一样的版面和报道，又指了指越前的网球拍，“你可舍不得花钱买这种纸质新闻吧。”  
越前头都懒得抬，“关你什么事。”  
车里的人放下了玩笑的表情，挥了下手示意，“啧啧，这就是你对学长的态度。本大爷可没义务帮你照顾那只猫。”  
越前欲哭无泪，卡鲁宾对迹部家自制的猫粮情有独钟。他委婉地提出要付钱，迹部开出个天价数字后越前就闭了嘴。  
越前在心里把迹部骂了千百遍，“请你吃饭总可以吧。”  
迹部从善如流地开了车门，“小鬼。”  
最后选了家西式餐厅。  
越前其实没什么胃口，在美国长大的经历和近几年的饮食并没有使他对西方的食物真正热爱起来。迹部点了烤牛肉、约克郡布丁，坎伯兰香肠和偏日式鲑鱼炸薯条。  
越前脸都僵了，原本流光溢彩的双眸全是怨念。  
“澳大利亚帝威利精酿葡萄酒，你喝什么？”  
“Ponta吗？”  
服务生忍不住笑了出来，迹部直接瞪了一下他。  
越前接过菜单，他反抗道，“我不是小孩子了。”  
迹部最终又要了两杯柳橙汁。看着越前气鼓鼓的又怒不敢言，怀念起很多年来在球场上挑衅自己的越前。  
吃饭的时候倒是挺顺心的。迹部是个讲究餐桌礼节的人，不多话，用餐的节奏也把握得很好。越前看着他给薯条蘸上酱汁，把烤牛肉切好递到自己面前，莫名其妙地心就静了下来。  
烤牛肉的质感和火候刚刚好，鲑鱼炸薯条比起烤鱼也不那么逊色。越前突然想到被汽水和网球占据的年少时光，被汗水浸湿运动服的每一个下午，好像已经很远很远了。这下又没了胃口，便放下了刀叉。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，迹部擦了擦嘴。  
“出去走走吧。”  
下午六点，等候地铁的上班族熙熙攘攘。迹部没开车，他们就从银座的四丁目十字路往北走，一路上人越来越少，越前走在前边，看到迹部的身影被夕阳拉得很长，与自己的影子叠在一起。  
“迹部学长，”越前印象中和迹部为数不多的交流是在网球场上，私下里更是极少见面，两个人开口即斗嘴。不知为何，迹部的出现让他感受到难得的身心放松，终于还是开了口，“为什么后来没有打网球了？”  
迹部停了下来，望着越前的脸，“除了网球场，还有很多领域也需要本大爷。”  
夕阳下迹部略带遗憾的表情一逝而过，“并不是所有人都有选择的权利，”他几乎是轻笑了起来，“我从不后悔。不过小鬼你也不赖。”  
越前眨了下眼睛，“你只怕是更打不过我了吧。”  
迹部忍不住揉了下眼前墨绿色的脑袋，他很早就想这么做了。侵略的目光扫视着越前的脸，“那又怎样，不打网球，本大爷还是王。”  
奔跑太久就会忘记停止的感觉，而习惯于停止就很难心无旁骛地回到原始干净的状态。越前不是多思虑的人，却也忍不住为前二十年的人生复盘。  
“小鬼，”迹部温暖的手心摩挲着他的头发，弯下腰来，“这就怕了？”  
“才不会。”  
王始终是王啊，越前想。  
越前的大学时光一如既往地充实着，他当时选了数学系的课程，课程安排紧凑考试小测也拥挤到爆炸，系里的同学经常聚在一起刷夜自习。越前算是在数学上很有天分的人，长期在竞技场中养成了高效率和踏实的练习习惯，做事情注意力特别集中，所以也还得心应手。高年级的学长偶尔会注意到这个网坛的新星，拉着他讨论算子代数和偏微分方程的题目。系里的同级更是对他刮目相看。  
因为怕麻烦，当时没加任何社团，把剩下的时间都交给了网球和康复训练，他开始恢复运动员时的练习强度，也逐渐拾起在球场上的斗志和热情。临近期末就有点力不从心了。迹部看到越前的皱成一团的苦瓜脸，索性拿过教材开始帮他勾重点和找练习题，整理世界史的论文资料，批注代数课的文献阅读。  
越前不喜欢麻烦别人，但此时他真的分身乏术，“你很厉害嘛。”  
“那当然，”迹部神采飞扬，手却没在键盘上停下来，“本大爷可是CMU全A拿的计算机和金融学双学位。”  
“匹兹堡啊，”越前愣了下，算上国一来日本之前，他在那里住了快十八年。  
迹部调出了一张地图，红圈标示南太平洋的萨摩亚，像是白色的翅膀，“想去吗？”  
越前沉默以示拒绝。  
迹部是当年冰帝校内呼风唤雨的人，虽然整天嚷嚷着华丽，却比大多数人雷厉风行和当机立断，也务实太多了。  
对于这点，越前倒挺认同。  
迹部日常都在公司，越前工作日也泡在学校和医院，白日里见面的机会屈指可数。有时越前训练完直接回家洗澡，累得在床上起不来，又懒得叫外卖，顺便就去迹部家蹭饭。刚开始越前还挺不好意思，看着迹部的管家向他行礼，叫他越前少爷的时候简直不能适应，后来也就慢慢习惯了。吃的饭一顿顿多了起来，越前的口味愈发刁钻，偶尔还会抱怨迹部选的料理难吃。  
他们聊过最热爱的网球，也感慨曾经并肩作战队友的去向。两个人已经不像国中的时候那么幼稚地吵架了，但真正各执一词时还是互不相让，特别是聊到越前曾经的比赛，经常会为了其中一个球的打法而争执不休，越前有时气得直接回家。第二天蹭饭的时候倒也就和好了。  
下次见面就逮住电视上迹部的八卦新闻不放。迹部倒也不否认，但投向那些女明星的脸却是满满的嫌弃。  
迹部难得闲下来，越前会主动邀请他打球。迹部是全方位型的选手，这么多年来实力虽然跟越前差了一截，但他的洞察力一绝，加上对越前的球路和风格了如指掌，经常在他发球和接球的瞬间预测球路，简直比国中的乾贞治还要厉害。两个人平手的时候比较多，越前不得不打到筋疲力尽才能赢迹部。  
宠物店主黄昏时看到越前和迹部抱着卡鲁宾归来，心花怒放地拍照记录。照片上沐浴着微光的迹部疏离的气质都收敛了起来，是她从未见过的松弛温和。一挂到网上就被垄断卖出了。  
回国的生活顺利得让越前有些猝不及防，这种被另外一个人占据了生活的体验并不糟糕，只是太多的东西偏离了他的预想之外。有时越前买了自己喜欢喝的饮料，嫌弃迹部的品味也顺带捎上迹部的香槟；迹部再三强调自己不喝平民饮料，却会因为酒的风格搭配当晚的餐食。  
这天管家交代迹部晚上不回，祝越前少爷用餐愉快。越前看着丰盛的饭菜，突然觉得有些索然无味。他打开了平板，刷着当天的热点新闻。正好看到迹部接受采访的报导。  
女主持人掩盖不住激动的心情，甜美的声音扩散开，“迹部先生你好，听说迹部财团有向娱乐版块靠拢的趋势？”  
迹部叉着手，笑得礼貌，“院线电影迎来了增长饱和期，一切都在观望中。”  
主持人又把话筒拿近了一些，“难道不是因为高野小姐的缘故吗？”底下一片起哄声。  
高野小姐，越前有点印象，他用来调侃迹部的那个女明星。  
看来今晚约会去了啊。  
迹部把食指靠在嘴唇上，“保密。”  
现场的气氛达到了高潮，网友的弹幕简直炸了起来，主持人吸了口气，迹部景吾的采访从来没有这么配合过，“那就祝二位百年好合啦！”  
迹部沉默了一会儿，他的语气极为认真，“如果可以，本大爷想尽快结婚。”  
越前直接关掉了平板。  
南次郎会逗他，也会色眯眯地挑逗其他年轻的女孩子，但赋予了他对梦想的坚韧和热爱；凯宾流恋在酒吧迪厅，在金发碧眼的外国女人面前开他的玩笑，也会陪他打网球，失意时聊些男生间的话题。迹部会和他吃饭聊天，像普通的邻居一样礼貌地相处，像朋友一样互怼和吵架，可他却隐隐觉得，这份相伴的感情，并不属于自己。  
他想到管家告别时讳莫如深的表情，想起采访里女孩子的高亢热情。  
真的烦躁了起来。  
接下来一个月迹部飞去了英国，为下个季度集团在海外市场的扩张做计划拟定和人才甄选。越前逐渐回到前半年的独居生活。猫粮吃完了他就会去迹部家，卡鲁宾在他怀里餍足地啃着猫粮，空气里全是不在的那个人的气息。  
转眼迎来了暑假。越前回了趟美国。飞机驶进云层，机身颠簸的气流和微微的噪音弄得他睡不着觉。  
南次郎从杉本那里了解到越前慢慢恢复的状态，望着球场对面挥汗如雨的越前，笑容里都是不正经，“青少年，东京的大学里有艳遇嘛？”  
然后故意放了一个高吊球。  
不是意料中的强力扣杀。  
球压线落在越前的场内，越前看起来疲惫得不行，他慢慢走远只留给南次郎一个背影。  
“没有。”  
南次郎用球拍挠了挠后背，“哟。”  
当晚越前和家人商量后，决定参加今年的美网以返回网坛。越前想要回日本跟同学告个别，第二天就匆匆地赶飞机离开了；想了想又买了最近的回美国的机票。  
越前跟学校递交了休学书，教务处的老师一脸欣慰，说越前欢迎回来看看，你永远是我们的网球王子。  
班上的同学直接给越前办了个欢送会，大家都感叹越前君真是优秀的人啊，大学生活都适应那么好了。  
韩国的交换生同学本该离开日本，听说越前这几天回来，临时改了机票，他呜咽着话都快听不清了，“越前君，我们会一直爱你……请务必加油！”  
还有些同学叫嚷着以后抄谁的作业啊。  
国中时作为青学的支柱，到如今相处不多的同学，越前有些感动。  
他想起了迹部，作为国中学长和半年邻居的迹部，也该好好告个别。  
他站在街道上，看着来往的行人，给迹部打了个电话。过去几个月里迹部倒是时常联系他，聊着近况难掩欣喜。他回日本这两天迹部也不在，于是查了查迹部公司的地址，乘了地铁就准备过去。  
前台小姐看到他眼睛都直了，直接把他带到了迹部的办公室，说迹部还在开会。  
迹部的办公室装修得很奢华，不仅有办公区，还有休息区和健身房。他被领到休息区，在沙发上眯了一会儿，醒来天已经黑了，身上盖了毯子，桌子上还有热腾腾的餐食。他起来舒展了下身体。迹部不在。  
办公桌是简约的流线型材料，钢琴烤漆下的立体斜角如钻石表面。容纳了迹部的文件材料和行程规划表，还有…还有网球杂志。  
网球杂志、光碟、采访报道，过去六年的职网比赛，甚至是越前周边…都有。  
越前拿起杂志，里边的记录纸掉了出来，有与他对战过的力量型选手大卫·威廉姆斯，擅长持久战的安德烈·萨芬……甚至有示好的职网女选手。从发接球到正反手击球，每位选手球风和绝招都研究得相当透彻；最近一张是综合医院的问诊记录，负责人是杉本医生。  
越前把资料整理好夹到杂志里。这不是自己的过去，这是迹部的过去。  
他看着桌旁的透明玻璃冷柜，上层满满的是迹部的玫瑰茶和咖啡，第二层是安眠药和醒酒药，他打开了冷柜，看到瓶瓶罐罐中夹杂的一张住院表，时间只有一晚，急诊单上写的是急性胃炎。然后是下层…不符合大少爷口味的饮品，一半牛奶一半Ponta。  
越前取出了一罐Ponta，却完全没有想喝的欲望。日期还是新鲜的。他想了下想放了回去，看着桌上的网球杂志发呆。手却不自觉地伸向了柜里的安眠药，脑海里回荡起前些日子电话里迹部沙哑的声音。铺天盖地的疲倦感袭来，因充足的冷气打了个寒颤，眼睛都酸胀起来。  
然后给了刚出会议室的迹部一个拥抱。  
相处的时光里，越前从来没有这样…可爱过。  
迹部把手插到越前的发丝里，感觉到越前细腻的皮肤贴着他的肩膀，把鼻子靠近越前的耳朵和发梢，感受着比自己矮半个头的男生的清新的果香，感到满足而骄傲。  
本大爷是真的完了啊，他想。  
越前有些心虚地别过头，“我想回去继续比赛了。”  
迹部还没从缓过来，但这次的分别有了不同的意味，他说，“好。”  
越前第二天起了个大早，被迹部拽去了机场，他迷迷糊糊地插上耳机上车倒头就睡。早高峰车开得走走停停，越前在后排颈部酸难受。他想起上次那个迹部的采访，寻思着离开之前得质问一下他，于是重新打开。  
到迹部透露结婚的那一段，后边居然还有采访。  
画面上现场的尖叫声久久不能平息，迹部打了个响指，现场安静下来，他看向主持人，示意道，“你继续吧。”  
主持人回到正题，“听闻最近迹部先生会和国外企业洽谈合作，您会因恋情而缩短行程时间吗？”  
迹部挑了挑眉，“你是想问我们进行到哪一步了吧？”  
主持人笑得极其暧昧，“可以透露吗，迹部先生？”  
“晚餐，我们都会一起度过。”  
现场的人直接把晚餐及晚餐之后的活动脑补了一遍，欢呼声更大了。  
越前看见迹部漂亮的眼睛下挂着黑眼圈，回想起电梯里醉酒有些失态的迹部，在球场上汗流浃背与自己打球不相上下的迹部，通宵达旦工作和偶尔脆弱生病的迹部，讽刺挖苦却又不许他拒绝好意的迹部，英俊倨傲的外表下，有着无比温暖的心。  
他下了车，迹部把网球拍和行李箱递给他，开始念叨俱乐部不合理的装修结构和落伍的审美意趣。  
越前突然握住了他冰凉的手，这次没有犹豫。  
“我喜欢你。”  
那双如星空般幽寂的狭长眼睛里尽是释然，他在越前的额上印下一吻，“多久了？”  
越前起恶作剧的心思想逗逗迹部，想了想刚刚看完采访的时间，露出个调皮的表情，“大概五分钟。”  
“本大爷啊，很久很久了。”

END.  



End file.
